Jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme
by Caty Fornication
Summary: Cadeau pour Marie C.  Songfic. UA. OS.  "Il était mon professeur d'Histoire, en fac de Lettres à la Sorbonne. Mais je ne sais plus quand est-ce que tout a dérapé..."


SONGFIC

Rihanna - Russian Roulette

(A ma Patate toute ravagée. 3 )

_**Take a breath, take it deep**_

_**"Calm yourself", he says to me**_

_**"If you play, you play for keep**_

_**Take a gun, and count to three".**_

_**I'm sweating now, moving slow**_

_**No time to think, my turn to go.**_

Il est tellement impressionnant. Il y a cette aura qui émane de lui. Sombre, puissante, ténébreuse. Exactement comme son regard. Destructeur.

Du genre qui vous fouille l'âme en une poignée de secondes, au détour d'un couloir, dans un coin d'amphi. Du genre qui semble vous connaître par coeur d'un unique coup d'oeil.

Au premier regard, j'ai senti quelque chose vibrer au fond de moi. Quelque chose de profondément enfoui, comme s'il avait suffi qu'il plonge ses yeux gris dans les miens pour bouleverser jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon être.

Il était mon professeur d'Histoire, en fac de Lettres à la Sorbonne.

M. Malfoy.

Cet enseignant qui nourrissait les fantasmes de toutes les étudiantes, des plus prudes aux plus débauchées, et même ceux de certains étudiants, il me semble.

Il était ce beau professeur aux yeux d'orage et au cheveux d'or blanc.

Il était cet homme aussi exigeant qu'intelligent.

Il était cet arrogant qui vous dévisageait en silence pendant quelques fractions de secondes, durement, les sourcils froncés, et qui vous lâchait que "Non, Mlle Granger, ce n'est pas d'avoir été dans un lycée côté de Paris qui va vous sauver. Pas ici. Et non, je n'admettrais aucune réponse à cette remarque".

Il était de ces d'enseignants à qui l'on a envie de prouver sa valeur. Quitte à mettre toute notre énergie dans ce but illusoire. Faire nos preuves pour contenter un seul.

J'ai toujours aimé les études. J'ai toujours aimé repousser mes limites, me dépasser pour voir jusqu'où pouvait aller mes capacités intellectuelles.

Jusqu'à atteindre la perfection.

Draco Malfoy a été ce professeur que j'ai haï au premier regard, aux premiers mots prononcés.

Il a été celui que j'ai choisi de détester pendant 5 ans. Celui pour lequel j'ai passé des soirées entières à peaufiner mes devoirs, recherché l'exactitude du moindre détail avec le perfectionnisme d'un maniaque.

Il a été celui que je n'ai jamais pu contenter.

L'éternel insatisfait qui m'a poussé à la perfection, jour après jour, devoir après devoir, année après année.

M. Malfoy avait ce regard qui vous transperçait jusqu'à l'âme.

Du genre qui peut vous détruire sans même ciller.

Il avait ce quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans le métal fondu de ses yeux.

Ce quelque chose qui vous disait qu'il en savait trop sur vous. Ou en tout cas qu'il en savait bien assez.

Bien assez pour vous asservir, pour faire de vous sa chose, son instrument, son jouet.

Ce quelque chose qui vous avertissait qu'il était inutile de chercher à résister.

Ce regard qui restait impénétrable en toute circonstance, ne montrant que ce que lui voulait bien vous montrer.

Cette façon, aussi, de distiller compliments et piques.

Récompenser l'élève sans pour autant le laisser se reposer sur ses lauriers.

"Ce n'est pas mal, Granger. On pourra peut être faire quelque chose de vous, si vous faites mieux la prochaine fois".

Très peu peuvent comprendre cet acharnement qui m'a poussée au delà de tout durant ces cinq années.

Très peu peuvent comprendre pourquoi je ne me suis pas contentée des notes excellentes.

Même en Histoire. Les meilleures notes de ma promotion. Ce progrès, incessant, pas à pas.

Mais jamais de fierté dans les prunelles gris perles. Jamais de sourire sur les lèvres charnues.

Jamais de compliment dans la bouche de cet homme qui m'obsédait, nuit et jour.

Mais toujours cette étincelle dans ses yeux, qui me disait qu'il me posséderait, un jour ou l'autre. Ce brasier qui s'allumait dans ses iris, incandescent, inébranlable.

Cette lueur qui, je le savais, finirais par me détruire.

_**And you can see my heart beating**_

_**You can see it through my chest**_

_**And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving**_

_**I know that I must pass this test**_

_**So just pull the trigger**_

J'ai toujours su que tu finirais par m'avoir, Draco.

Même si je ne sais plus quand tout cela a dérapé.

Tu as tout dévasté, en moi.

Tu as balayé mes principes, tu t'es imposé comme une telle évidence que je n'ai pas pu lutter.

C'est à peine si je me souviens de ce que j'étais avant de te connaître. De ce que je ressentais avant de devenir esclave de ton regard.

Tu as chamboulé ma vie à une telle puissance, avec une telle force.

Tout est allé si vite, au fond, que je ne sais plus à quel moment l'envie de te rendre fier est devenu envie de te plaire, quand la colère devant ta froideur est devenue désespoir, quand la haine est devenue passion.

Je suppose que je ne le saurai jamais, et ça m'est bien égal, je dois le reconnaître.

Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'un jour je me suis surprise à te dévisager durant les cours, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce que tu disais.

Je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi, toi qui ne me regardais pas, pour tes lèvres qui formulaient des mots que je ne comprenais plus, pour les mèches blondes qui retombaient sur ton front lorsque tu te penchais sur le bureau d'un élève, sur ton corps que je devinais parfait sous ta sobre tenue de professeur.

Je me suis surprise à esquisser ton visage ou ta silhouette sur mes feuilles, au crayon, sans y penser.

Je me suis surprise à rêver de toi, la nuit, encore et encore.

Tu m'as envoûtée.

Moi qui rêvais d'amour tranquille, posé, de routine, de fonder un foyer dans une maison calme auprès d'un homme doux, je rêvais à présent de toi, de ta bouche qui appelait la mienne, de la passion de nos deux corps emmêlés, je rêvais de la fièvre de t'appartenir et de celle, plus dangereuse encore, de t'obtenir.

Tu me collais au corps, comme une ombre.

Une obsession silencieuse. Une passion destructrice.

Moi qui avait toujours su rester dans "le droit chemin" : l'élève studieuse, sage, qui ne sortait qu'avec des gentils garçons, qui ne fumait pas, qui ne buvait pas.

Vois à présent ce que tu as fait de moi. De mes idéaux.

Vois à présent ce que tu as fait de mon coeur.

J'étais devenue accro, je crois. Accro à toi. A la colère dans tes yeux, à ta peau diaphane, à l'éclat de tes cheveux, à ton parfum lorsque tu passais près de moi, à ta voix grave, parfois un peu rauque, à ta grâce aristocratique.

Incapable de vivre sans toi.

Incapable de ne pas penser à toi.

Incapable de passer une nuit sans rêver de toi.

Incapable de passer une journée sans te voir.

Incapable même d'imaginer finir l'année, la dernière année, comme ça.

C'est là que le jeu a débuté, tu te rappelles ?

_**Say a prayer to yourself**_

_**He says "close your eyes,**_

_**Sometimes it helps".**_

_**And then I get a scary thought**_

_**That he's here means he's never lost**_

Je savais que tu étais un enseignant irréprochable. Je savais que jamais tu n'avais craqué.

Mais je me répétais qu'il y avait ce quelque chose que nous partagions, ce quelque chose que les autres et toi n'aviez pas.

Quelque chose qui m'était réservé.

Qui me donnait un rang un peu spécial, vis à vis de toi.

Comme une exception, tu vois ?

Tu ne poussais aucune autre élève comme tu le faisais avec moi.

Tu ne jouais qu'avec moi à ce jeu qui consistait à m'épuiser pour te satisfaire.

Oh ça, on peut dire que j'en ai bavé.

Progresser encore et encore, et une fois au sommet, ne plus redescendre.

Pour ne pas que tu cesses de me voir. Pour ne pas que je perde ton intérêt. Pour ne pas que tu m'oublies.

Pour accéder à quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de mieux peut être, enfin.

Obtenir ce que je désirais depuis un temps que je n'étais pas capable de définir.

Je n'avais de cesse d'attirer ton regard. C'est à cette époque que j'ai appris ce que j'avais toujours refusé de voir.

Tu étais un Don Juan, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Sortant chaque soir en boîte pour assouvir le désir que t'inspirais tes élèves.

Nous étions toutes majeures, tu n'étais absolument pas dans l'illégalité, mais tu restais vertueux jusqu'au bout.

Intouchable.

C'est après que j'ai commencé à jouer avec toi.

Il y avait notre recherche de l'excellence, toujours, incessante. Epuisante.

Il y avait notre course contre la montre, chaque nuit, dans chaque boîte différente que tu fréquentais et dans lesquelles je m'arrangeais pour te croiser.

Notre course contre le temps. Pour stopper son cours, jusque quelques heures. Savourer simplement la présence de l'autre.

Profiter l'un de l'autre sans penser aux conséquences. Sans penser aux cernes sur mon visage, aux ravages de l'alcool et de la drogue que tu m'as encouragée à prendre sur mon cerveau jusque là préservé. Sans penser à nos statuts opposés. A nos univers différents. Trop, presque.

Je me rappellerai toujours de ce premier soir où tu m'as accepté dans ton monde.

Où tu m'as accepté dans ta vie.

Je sirotais un verre et tu m'as rejointe.

Et ce soir là tu as dit "Alors Granger, on commence enfin à vivre ?".

Si tu pouvais imaginer, Draco. Tu m'as redonné la vie à partir de là.

M'insufflant un nouveau souffle. Une nouvelle chance.

Repartir à zéro. Dans ton univers.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie plus vivante que depuis ce jour. Depuis ce jour peut être bien fatidique où tu m'as entraîné dans ta débauche.

Et putain ce que j'ai pu aimer ça.

_**And you can see my heart beating**_

_**You can see it through my chest**_

_**Then I'm terrified but I'm not leaving**_

_**Know that I must pass this test**_

_**So just pull the trigger.**_

Tu m'as appris à vivre.

Tu m'as appris à voir derrière ton masque glacé. A lire dans tes yeux gris argenté.

Tu m'as appris que je pouvais aimer et me faire aimer. Me faire aimer de toi.

Tu m'as montré comment faire et j'y ai pris goût.

Tu m'as appris que l'amour n'était pas toujours doux et routinier.

Tu m'as montré que tu étais capable de me surprendre, infiniment.

Que l'amour c'était aussi se faire du mal, et que ça nous faisait du bien.

Que l'amour c'était l'inconstance et l'imprévision, que l'amour c'était savoir se mettre en danger.

J'ai appris à t'enchaîner à moi, moi qui ai toujours eu tant de mal à échapper à l'emprise que tu as sur moi.

Tu m'as montré que tu savais me faire souffrir et me briser.

Panser mes plaies, me reconstruire.

Tu m'as montré que tu savais aimer.

Que tu étais capable de me rendre heureuse.

De faire mon bonheur comme mon malheur. Que tes yeux décidaient de l'orage ou du Soleil de ma vie.

Que plus que jamais, j'avais besoin de toi.

Toi, le professeur sur qui avaient fantasmé toutes mes camarades.

L'insaisissable M. Malfoy. L'apollon glacial.

Le sévère, l'intraitable, l'inconstant Draco Malfoy.

Celui qui se cachait derrière son impassabilité.

Les derniers mois ont été les plus durs. Enfin pour toi.

Te concentrer sur tes cours alors que je t'aguichais, assise sagement au premier rang.

Corrompue par tes yeux trop sombres.

Dépravée par ton amour, abîmée par ta passion.

Définitivement pervertie, irrémédiablement empoisonnée par toi.

Obsédée par les fossettes de tes sourires trop rares, par le goût de ta peau, par l'odeur de tes cheveux, par la douceur de tes lèvres.

Obsédée par cet ange tombé du ciel pour me damner.

Cacher aux autres notre liaison, ton premier écart. Me résister.

Accroître ainsi ma persévérance. Je n'avais qu'un seul but, encore et toujours le même.

Te faire chuter, avec moi, dans cette perversion que tu avais implantée à l'intérieur de moi.

Te faire partager ce feu qui coulait dans mes veines.

Te détruire, encore un peu plus.

_**As my life flashes before my eyes**_

_**I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise**_

_**So many won't get the chance to say goodbye**_

_**But it's too late to think of the value of my life**_

Mais tu es toujours resté droit face aux autres. Tu as tenu le coup.

Perdant la tête dès que tu le pouvais.

Dès que je le voulais.

Les derniers mois de cette dernière année nous séparait de l'officialité, coulant goutte à goutte, lentement, dans le sablier du temps.

Mais nous nous sommes accrochés.

J'ai fini mon année brillamment, abrutie de cours, dégoûtée de révisions jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

J'ai fini mon année et une fois de plus, ce n'est pas la fierté que j'ai vu dans tes yeux.

Mais je n'ai pas été déçue. Ca ne m'a pas fait mal. Cette fois, tu n'avais pas réussi à me blesser.

Parce que ce jour là, cette étincelle que j'ai vu briller avec ton cynisme habituel lorsque tu as levé tes yeux sur moi, c'était de l'amour.

Une tendresse infinie, et le bonheur anticipé de notre future liberté.

Cela ne t'avait pas fait perdre ta verve, bien au contraire.

"Ahah, Granger, cette école va enfin pouvoir vous faire vos adieux, ce n'est pas trop tôt".

Mais cette fois ci, je savais lire en toi. Je savais entendre tout ces mots que tu ne disais jamais.

Tout ce que tu n'avais jamais sû me dire avait brillé dans tes yeux, pour moi.

J'ai compris ce que voulais dire être vivante lorsque je me suis sentie vivre dans tes yeux.

J'ai su alors que je ne pourrai plus me passer de ça.

De ton regard sur moi, de cette douce brûlure au creux du ventre lorsqu'il t'arrivait de me regarder.

De me regarder pour de vrai. Sans masque, sans rien, juste avec ton amour.

Cette sensation qui faisait tant de bien.

Sentir que je valais quelque chose. Pour toi.

Et ça ça avait plus de valeur que n'importe quoi dans le monde.

Savoir que j'existais à tes yeux.

Et que plus jamais je ne pourrais voir le Soleil se lever sans que tu sois là.

J'ai compris que l'amour, c'était s'enchaîner. Jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme.

Prendre les plus grands risques. Foncer dans un mur sans avoir de freins.

Sauter à l'élastique sans élastique.

Courir à une destruction certaine, mais y courir à deux, avec confiance. Avec indifférence. Avec impatience, presque.

J'ai compris que t'aimer, ça voulait dire ne plus pouvoir vivre sans toi.

Mais vivre avec ce doux poison que tu avais insinué en moi, au fil des jours, au fil du temps.

Vivre avec cette aura qui émanait de toi. Cette aura de destruction, de noirceur, de douleur.

T'aimer c'était vouloir être avec toi quitte à y laisser ma peau.

_**And you can see my heart beating**_

_**You can see it through my chest**_

_**And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving, no**_

_**Know that I must pass this test**_

_**So just pull the trigger.**_

Je sais que vouloir t'aimer encore, c'est vouloir me détruire.

Et ça me terrifie, une fois de plus.

Parce que je sais que j'y laisserai tout.

Pour toi.

Que dans la voie où je m'engage, il ne subsistera rien de moi.

Que tu vas me détruire. Totalement.

Avec toute ton énergie.

C'est ce que tu as toujours fait.

Et je m'acharnerai à te résister, je te le promets.

Jusqu'à la fin.

Parce que c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait, n'est-ce pas Draco ?

"Et vous, Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, voulez vous prendre Draco Malfoy pour époux ? Promettez vous de l'aimer et de le chérir, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"

Moi, c'est ce que je fais depuis le premier jour. Le premier regard. Tu te rappelles ?

Une fois de plus, tu me regardes sans ciller.

Je vois le défi dans ton regard.

Cet éclat qui me dit que je peux encore reculer.

Que je peux te détruire, là, maintenant.

Et tu sais pertinemment que je ne le ferai pas.

Parce que depuis le début, nous nous détruisons l'un l'autre pour mieux nous redécouvrir.

Nous nous possédons mutuellement pour mieux nous déchirer.

Se faire souffrir pour mieux se réconcilier.

Se faire du mal pour mieux s'aimer.

C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait, non ?

S'anéantir pour mieux se reconstruire.

Jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme.

"Je le veux."


End file.
